Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to facilitating content accessibility via different communication formats. In particular, embodiments of the present invention relate to use of a traffic manager to intelligently redirect a client to an appropriate server based on the communication format or protocol stack via which it is capable of most efficiently communicating.
Description of the Related Art
Despite the commencement of a shift towards IPv6 (Internet Protocol version 6), many Internet resources are still only accessible via IPv4 (Internet Protocol version 4) due to the complexity and expense of transitioning to IPv6.